Thinking of You
by PhascinationPhase
Summary: Claire is 16 years old being asked out on dates, and to parties, but she isn’t into it much. She does go to one party and is pressured to have her first kiss, but all she can think about is Quil. All cannon pairings CXQ, JXR, SXE, etc. Vampires later.
1. Flashbacks

**"Thinking of You"**

**PhascinationPhase**

**Summary - Claire is 16 years old being asked out on dates, and to parties, but she isn't into it much. She does go to one party and is pressured to have her first kiss, but all she can think about is Quil. All cannon pairings CXQ, JXR, SXE, etc. Vampires later. **

**This is my first **_**Twilight **_**fanfic! The idea just came at me out of no where, and I just happened to follow through. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they all belong to SM. **_**Muy Trieste!**_

**Haha j/k… not.**

* * *

Chapter 1: **"Flashbacks"**

"Whoa, there Claire Bear."

"Quil! I just wanted to look in dat pwitty waters!"

Quil caught me just under the arms, just as I was about to fall into the pool we were looking into.

"Try not to get wet or you'll be frozen like a popsicle," he commanded nervously.

"Ooo a popsicle! Quil, I want one! Pwease can I have one…?"

"Well aren't you just so sweet and polite all of the sudden?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry Claire bear, but I don't have any. Now stop getting so close to the pool, or we'll go home and play."

Quil placed me back on the soft, damp ground.

"But I want to look in dat water!" I yelled at him as I inched closer to the small pool.

All the sudden, the ground seemed to be getting closer and closer to my face. I was falling.

"Claire!" Quil caught me again, but this time he picked me up and threw my over his broad shoulders. "That's it Miss.I-Can-Do-It-All. We are going home."

He began to tickle me as I laid helpless over his left shoulder.

"Ahhhhhahahaa! Quil!" I laughed and begged. "Stop dat!"

He stopped tickling me then.

"Alright, you win." He was laughing, too. "What are the magic words?"

"Bippity bobbity boo!" I giggled playfully.

"Wrong!" He exclaimed. Then he tickled me with his fingers harder than he did last time.

"Ahhhaa! Quil… pwease… stop… ahaha!" I begged in between laughs.

"Now, that's more like it." He stopped the tickling once more, then he cradled me in his arms and held me tight. "I'll do anything you want me to, Claire Bear. I'll always be there for you."

"I wuv you Quil. You are my bestest friend ever!"

"I love you, too, and you're my best friend. Always will be." He said smiling. "Now what do you want to play when we get home?…"

--

"CLAIRE!"

My head banged against the glass in front of me, instantly putting an end to my flashbacks.

"_Shit_!" I whispered, exasperated. I rubbed my tender forehead gently with my fingers.

_Can't I ever daydream outside of my own window anymore without getting injured? Why does she always have to yell so damn loud…?!_

"WHAT?!" I yelled back loudly, clearly aggravated.

Then I heard those too familiar footsteps storming closer to my room and my bedroom door burst open. _Mom._

"Claire?" She said out of breath.

"Thanks for the warning." I replied. Was it so hard to knock first?

"Don't start with me." She said sternly, even angrier than before. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Who couldn't hear _you_?" I threw at her without meeting her eyes, continuing to look out into our backyard.

I heard her take in a deep breath to calm herself, then continued.

"Listen to me, you need to stop daydreaming out of that window of yours and come downstairs and eat dinner."

I could feel the circles of heat gather on my cheeks. I remained looking out into our back yard where the sun had almost set completely, causing the sky to be contained of all blues, ranging from the darkest of blues to the lightest.

"All this screaming for dinner?" I scoffed. I still didn't look at her.

She ignored my bitter questioning. "You will come downstairs for dinner tonight, ok? We are having guests over. They'll be here soon."

I perked up an eyebrow without really thinking about it as I asked who would be coming over.

"Just Emily, I think. Emily said something about Sam not being able to come over because he wasn't feeling well. So it'll just be Aunt Emily coming."

I rolled my eyes at the glass in front of me.

_Sure, sure. Sam was "sick." _I laughed internally, at this joke.

_And like I wouldn't like to eat with Emily or something? She was my favorite Aunt, why wouldn't I come down to eat dinner with her anyway?_

"Oh okay…"

"And Quil, of course." She concluded.

I smiled at the window, still not having looked at my mother.

Dinner didn't seem like such a hassle anymore.

Even though my insides were fluttering, I put back on my annoyed mask and turned to face my mother who I've been told that I get a great deal of my looks from.

"I'll be down in a minute, then." I said trying to remain my perfectly masked face while looking into her eyes.

She sighed deeply shaking her head at me, then walked out of my room, closing the door with her.

As soon as the door shut, I felt my goofy grin spread from ear to ear. I jumped up from the window, and went over to my wooden vanity table my grandfather made me for Christmas two years ago and sat down.

_Wow, I'm such a goober. _I thought to myself while looking at my ridiculous grin in the vanity mirror.

Quil and me. Me and Quil. We go way back.

Even as far back as I can remember, he has really always been there. Whether if it was tickling me by the tide pools, or teaching me to ride a bike, or just a shoulder to cry on, he's always been there for me.

I can't imagine having a better friend.

Sure I have a few girlfriends at school and all, but none like him.

I've even watched a few friends come and go over the years. Not that that's such a surprise having transferred from elementary school to middle school and middle school to high school, which is where I am right now. Still, he's here for me every single time I need him.

And I do need him.

I got up from the vanity table only to go plop down on my unmade bed.

I've been there for him too.

I've only seen him upset a few times, but I remember each of them in perfect condition as if they happened yesterday.

One time he came over when I was 13 and he asked if I could talk with him about something. Of course I said yes, and we walked down to the beach together.

I sat on a fallen tree and he stood across from me leaning up against a nearby tree, facing the ocean. I remember waiting for him to speak first and it was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke.

But before he spoke, he turned to face me at first not meeting my eyes. Then, he looked into my eyes and I saw his were filled with tears.

And that was the first time I'd ever seen him cry.

At first I didn't know what to do, but I quickly came to the conclusion that I should get up and give him a hug. As I started to rise up from the dead tree, he shook his head and told me not to get up. So I sat back down and waited again for him to speak first.

Shortly after he said "I know I can trust you… but I don't know how say what I'm about to tell you, how to put it into words."

"Just tell me whenever you're ready. I'm all ears." I smiled at him, trying to knock off some of the tense atmosphere we were currently in.

Out of no where he began laughing very loudly. I didn't have the slightest idea what he thought was so funny, but I didn't ask. I loved to see him happy again. So we laughed together for awhile... until I motioned for him to come and sit down beside me on the log.

"Before I go over there, I need to tell you something. Something I'm not sure how you're going to take," he said, serious once more.

I waited for him.

And he told me. _Everything._

Quil told me about how he was different from other guys and people in general. He told me about how he could never be normal like he used to be, like me. He said he wasn't what he seemed to be either. He said he was good, a protector.

I told him that I already knew he was a good person and a very annoying protector, and he grinned at me again before continuing his speech.

I already knew he was different. Not like other guys. I knew that he was something more.

More than just my friend.

He was extremely tall and not just to me either. I noticed how he was very warm, too, like he was constantly running a high fever. I also knew that he sometimes would unexpectedly leave for long periods of time, sometimes for days and always returned home looking exhausted. And I had noticed how he never had seemed to age during all the years I had known him. He had always remained the same.

I never seem to have really cared what all this could have added up to. It just didn't occur to me that he was _totally_ different.

But he was right. He was different.

Quil was a werewolf.

And not just your typical, full-moon feared wolf either. He told me the real story.

He told me about the pack and who was in it, which all of the members I had known since my prime. He explained to me about the Alpha wolf -the leader- and how you must obey what they tell you to do, about how they could communicate using thoughts, and explained about how the pack worked together in general.

When he was done with that he looked at me hopefully like I should be afraid of him or something. He asked me if I was scared.

After a few moments of letting shock pass, I laughed and told him that he was ridiculous if he thought that I could be scared by him and said that if he didn't come sit by me that I would be forced to frighten him myself, and we laughed once again and all was light and well. The thick, tense atmosphere from before had be lifted marginally.

When he came and sat beside me, I hugged him and he hugged me back. We hugged each other. I asked him if there should be anything else I should be "afraid of."

And then he told me about vampires.

He told me more about them than he did about werewolves.

He told me about a clan that lives in Forks, next to La Push and how the werewolves and vampires used to not get along at all, and about a treaty that was signed promising that the vampires and wolves could not cross each others lands and if a vampire ever bit a human, than the werewolves and vampires would go into war. Then he said finally that there was nothing more for me to be afraid of because the wolves and vampires worked together now and told me that there was not anymore mythical creatures for me to worry about and eventually walked me back home.

I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and held my breath. To my slight disappointment, it was Emily's voice to be heard instead of Quil's so I remained on my bed, closed my eyes, and remained lying there for a moment without thinking much of anything.

After a few prolonged seconds and a deep breath, I jumped up off of the bed and looked back out of the window, this time peering into black.

Nighttime had arrived.

And for awhile I just stared out into the night.

Somewhere in the darkness, I started to make out a large figure. And not just any figure, a great wolf, but I knew what it really was.

Though most people's initial reaction would be to be frightened, I felt that happy flutter tingle throughout my body again as I stared at the wolf, completely mesmerized by the sight.

This was the first time I had seen Quil changed into a werewolf. And from what I could make out from what little light there was from the house, he was some shade of brown.

_I am finally going to get to see him change form!_ I thought eagerly. I had always want to see him do that.

Suddenly I remembered Quil explaining to me about how the whole concept of changing back into human form consisted of … um … no clothes.

Just to be polite, I turned away from the window and walked my way over to my vanity table again.

That conversation would have went well.

_"Well Quil, I saw you change form for the first time today. I also saw you naked for the first time, too. That ok?"_

Relieved, I giggled to myself and quickly ran my fingers through my long, tangled hair that never failed to remain messy.

In a matter of maybe a minute, the doorbell rang.

Then I felt my tingling flutters carry me to the door.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this! **

**There definitely will be more Quil next chapter (sorry I didn't really get him in here this time). **

**Though I am writing the story mostly through Claire's POV sometimes I do Quil's POV too, but that wont be for at least a couple more chap's. And yes, I know this chapter is pretty short.**

**I promise that Claire isn't just short with her mom for no reason. There is a reason and it's not just that she is a whiney teenager, but I promise that there is a reason.**

**Also, Claire doesn't know about imprinting yet, but she will soon. Promise.**

**And this is a chapter wont be near the most interesting of course, but it had to start somewhere right? I have already written most of this story but I'm going to post by the feedback… mmhmm...**

**So don't hesitate to review :p **

**Thanks again, **

**Phascination Phase (:**


	2. Different

**"Thinking of You"**

**Phascination Phase**

**Hey guys (:**

**Firstly, I want to say that I really love you for giving me feedback, and thanks for giving my story the time of day. I'm glad to see that you enjoyed it! Sorry about taking awhile to post again… I was busy with other things but I'm done with that now!**

**I don't think I made it very clear last chapter about how Claire feels about Quil. I mean she does love him but the question is, is she in love with him? Unfortunately, she doesn't know yet. She just hasn't come to realize what Quil is to her… but that will all change soon enough.**

**And Quil (having imprinted with her) loves her more than he loves himself. He is just anything she needs him to be. If she needs a protector, he'll be one. If she needs a lover, he'll be just that. But right now he is just what she needs; a friend. And just to clear things up, Quil appears to be around the age of 18-20 though he remains 16.**

**Anyway… along with the story… *cough* *cough***

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine? Aw, how sad.**

* * *

Chapter 2: "Different"

Eager to get to the front door as quickly as possible, I wrenched open my bedroom door without a second thought and raced to meet my greatly expected guest.

I raced at a fast pace to the end of the lengthy hallway then went quickly down the stairs. I was wearing my regular white socks -which included no grip whatsoever- and was unable to come to an immediate complete stop, almost causing my face to flatten against the wooden door. Luckily though, I caught myself on the door's handle just as I was about to slip, while accidentally twisting the golden handle, unexpectedly opened the door.

When my episode had reached its end, I peered up at a face; a boy's face. A face which I had practically known my whole life. A face that brought warmth into my body by just smiling at me. A face that was, at the moment, looking at me with a mixture of shock and concern. After that long second had passed, his features twisted into obvious amusement.

"Ha! Well, hi down there," his booming laughed echoing. He patted me on my head, then after another laugh, he held his hand inside of the doorway to help me up. When I was standing, he gave a smile that could only be described as a very warm one.

"You've been over here a million times, and you still knock?" I asked playfully, returning with what I hope is the warmest smile that I can muster.

"Can't you just congratulate me on my politeness and let me in already? Please, try not to fall this time," He warned, teasing me again.

I scrunched my nose at him. Giggling, I opened the door wider for him to step inside the living room. When he stepped inside he brought me into a big welcoming hug. As we hugged I rested my hands on his perfected shoulder blades, appreciating how they felt, as I felt his large hands press against my long hair that gently fell on my back. Just before we broke the hug, he tugged gently at the ends of my long hair.

"Hey!" I quickly pulled away from him to glare at him. "Did you come over here to eat dinner or to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Mmm…" He rubbed his chin with his index finger contemplating, pretending to think over my question. "Both. Definitely both."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've missed your silliness these past few days," I grinned at him, but a little more serious this time.

"I missed you, too Claire Bear." He grinned down at me dreamily. It was then that I noticed how tired he looked.

"Speaking of which…" I trailed off, leading him to the closest couch, then continued in a low whisper. "What _have _you been doing these past few days?"

He looked at me warily and said "I'll tell you later."

Quil plopped down on one end of the sofa, stretching out his long legs which took up a great deal of the tiny living room space. I sat opposite of him with one leg curled underneath me, letting the other dangle off of the sofa, and turned my eyes away from him to watch the flames dance in the lit fireplace.

After a few prolonged moments I asked him. "Later as in…?"

I waited for him to speak. He didn't say anything.

"After dinner…?" I questioned.

After a few seconds of no reply I turned my head to look at him. He was already passed out with his head slowly flopping back and forth.

"Two weeks? Six years?" I pressed, intrigued and unable to resist.

"Sounds good…" He mumbled asleep.

"Quil!" I shook his arm, hard. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Okay, okay!" He sat up a little straighter and blinked his eyes, getting rid of sleep in them then looked at me. "I'll tell you after dinner." He said while he yawned hugely.

"Alright." I agreed. "What's the-"

"Claire! Dinner's ready!"

Cutting me short, Mom came in the living room. She was taken aback by seeing Quil sitting on the sofa beside me. Obviously she didn't realize he was already here. "Nice to see you, Quil. It's been a few days, hasn't it? Thought you two were attached at the hip. Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh, hi Mrs. Carter. Uh, I've just been really busy." He told her but when the words came out they sounded like a question.

To avoid more awkwardness or some more of Mom's questioning, I said "Come on. Let's go eat. I know you're hungry."

I grabbed Quil's feverish hand and pulled him off of the couch, and led him to the kitchen. When we arrived in the kitchen, Aunt Emily was standing over the table placing napkins and silver wear on the table. She looked up from her job and smiled at us.

"Claire!" She put her arms around me, squeezing me, and began to rock me from side to side. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh, Aunt Emily, it's just been a week." I said when she released me and I could actually breathe again, feeling slightly guilty that I hadn't come down to greet her when she came in.

"Really? It just feels like it's been- Oh hi Quil." She smiled up at him. "I didn't know that you were going to be here." Then she asked in a lower voice, "They say you could take the night off tonight?"

He nodded his head at her, looking even more tired.

Mom came in and we made our plates. As we ate dinner, her eyes kept darting between Quil and I, which irked me greatly. What was her freaking problem? Why couldn't she just think what usual parents would? That we were a guy and a girl that were best friends that enjoyed each others presence, or, even going to great lengths here, would suspect we liked each other or something of that liking?

A few months ago was when I first realized her suspicion of Quil, which had grown marginally each week. When Quil and I left the house together, I would arrive back at home and she would badger me with annoying questions like "What have you and Quil been up to exactly?" "Why wont you tell me?" And _I_ had the nagging suspicion, myself, that she actually _knew _what we were "up to." The reasons behind her questioning, I did not know _exactly_, but I had a great guess. I just had to give her any excuse other than her finding out Quil was a werewolf. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she found out.

It would ruin…_everything. _

Emily asked Mom a question about gardening or something, causing her eyes to advert away from me and especially, Quil.

As they began to chatter, I put down my fork and lowered my hand down underneath the table. I grabbed Quil's hand that was resting on his leg nearest to me and gave it a squeeze. He stopped stuffing his face with Emily's delicious pork chops and potatoes for a moment to look at me. He gave a firm, but gentle squeeze back.

Whatever the reasons behind the questions, I was just going to have to forget for the night. Tonight belonged to me and Quil.

* * *

"…And, and then… we were starting to go really fast, and… Jacob growled really loud from behind us… and he turned his head around to look…cause, cause well you know…anyways…!" Quil paused unwillingly to catch his breath from the unstoppable laughter. He wiped a tear that was falling out of the corner of his eye. "He ran into a tree!" He finished, finally.

I clutched my sides, to stop them from hurting so much, as I was laughing so hard. I don't think I've laughed this hard since I was four!

"Ha ha! Paul!" I gasped. "A friggin' tree! Paul!"

Quil was telling a story about him and Paul racing, and how Paul looked away, but only to run into a tree. _Priceless._

We sat there for a moment in my room without speaking any words that were actually coherent, instead just laughing together at the hilarious picture that was forever painted in our minds of Paul running into a tree.

After the laughing had ceased completely, Quil stretched a long, thick arm of his over his head, and leaned back on my bed's bedpost, resting his head on the wall. I sat on my seat that was connected to the wall and the window that overlooked my now pitch black backyard.

I turned my face away from my window, and looked to see him looking at me. Most boys, or people in general for that matter, would've turned their heads quickly away, pretending to be absorbed in something else if they were ever caught staring at someone. Though he just continued to look at me with the warm, gentle expression that was usually found upon his face. He also seemed to appear even more dreamily than before and he began to lift his face into grin. Instead of giving a grin, he opened his mouth larger and wider than I had ever seen him accomplish before and breathed out a huge yawn.

"Well, whatever they've been having you do these past few days, it's got you working late hours." I said, concern touching my voice.

He laughed a bitter, tired laugh. "Ha, yeah it has."

"When was the last time you've slept anyway?"

He looked at the ceiling for a moment again, thinking before giving his answer.

"Monday night." He confirmed right before letting out about the millionth yawn tonight, and readjusting himself against the bedpost.

"But today's Wensday!" I complained. "That's two days of no rest!"

He did another sleepy grin and this time, shook his head. "Look," he commanded, pointing at the alarm clock that sat next to my bed.

The alarm clock flashed** 12:06 AM**.

"Thursday!" I whined. "Three days! Let's see that's… er, let's see… uh, 72 hours! " I calculated as quickly as I could. Hey, what did you expect? I was tired too…

He shrugged. "No biggie, no big deal," He chanted, I guess trying to make me feel better.

I sighed internally. I had to let him sleep. That means letting him leaving _again _without telling me what he's up to… but I guess he does need to sleep which is certainly more important than my craving curiosity.

I rose up off of the window seat and went over to the side of my bed he was laying on and I rubbed his face tenderly with my hand. He closed his eyes as if he were going to sleep for good this time. I stopped the rubbing but kept my hand stationary on his feverish cheek.

"Listen…" I began. "I really want to know what you've been up to, but… You really should go _home _and sleep in for a few days, you know?"

He opened his familiar brown eyes and searched me before nodding. He sat up.

"I wish I could sleep here… with you."

_Wow._ I thought. _That would be a lovely sight for Mother Dear in the morning._

"Yeah, I know," I told him, trying to sound reassuring. "But you can come over whenever you are fully rested, okay? And you can come no matter what the hour."

"Kay, thanks." He dragged himself off of the bed as I got up to let him out and we hugged the usual hug for a long moment, but something felt… off. I broke the hug.

After I had broken the hug, we stood there in my room so close to one another than I could feel heat radiating off of him. His honey chocolate eyes bore into mine and for some strange reason, it felt... I don't know… _different?_ Usually we would hug when saying good-bye for the night and that would be the end of it, but for some odd, peculiar reason it was different this time. Just…different.

So I spoke to break the silence that was slowly but surely making me go crazy.

"Please, just," I told him panicky, breathing in a weird fashion. "don't worry about me? Okay? Just go… catch up."

He blinked several times, beginning to breath quickly, too.

"Yeah, alright." He said backing away slowly, as he scratched the back of his sleepy head, which looked a tad more aware now. "Kay, uh night, Claire… uh, Bear."

Quil closed the door quietly on his way out of my room, and I just stood right where I had been by the bed and listened to his footsteps descend down the stairs. I didn't move until I heard the front door close, which brought me back into reality again.

I walked over to my window and just stared at it for awhile, though not really seeing anything interesting, only a faint reflection of me. I didn't try to look out of it to try and see Quil transform tonight as I usually would. Now I just looked at it to watch my chest rise and fall dramatically in my reflection.

"What. The. _Hell_?" I whispered loudly.

After my chest stopped acting all exasperated, I walked to into my bathroom that was connected to my room, and did the usual routine I did before I got into bed and managed to go to sleep. That being whether I _could_ sleep tonight. Anyway, I washed my face until it felt clean and brushed my teeth until they felt -and smelt- fresh. Then I walked back into my bedroom, which was mostly the color purple, and went over to my large dresser, also created by my grandfather. I pulled out an over sized tee shirt and shorts, then walked over to my bed. I turned off my lamp that was on my nightstand, and crept into the blankets.

My thoughts still not fully registering, and me not ready for them to, I laid in my comfy bed, and I rolled over to the left side of it. I reached over on my wooden nightstand for my silver iPod. Heaven knows I can't ever sleep without listening to it at night.

I felt it in my grasp, wrapped my long fingers around it, and pulled my arm back into my toasty purple sheets. I plugged the earphones into my ready ears and turned it on. I choose a playlist I already had prepared for sleeping, turned off my nonexistent thoughts, and watched the back of my eyelids, listening to the music. Somewhere along the way, I fell into heavily awaited sleep.

* * *

**Thanks ;)**

**R&R please? **

**I only write because I want to hear what people think about the stuff I wrote…**

**And because it's a curse…**

**Phascination Phase**

**PS- Get ready for a long, exciting chapter.  
PSS- Any questions, I will try to respond; depending on question.**


	3. New Scent

"**Thinking of You"**

**Phascination Phase**

**Hey guys! Wow, thanks for all the sweet feedback. All of the story alerts have got me really excited and it makes posting it more fun :D**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention this but in the Twilight books they never told us what Claire's last name was or anything about her family except for she was Emily's niece, so I just made up a lot of stuff, haha. **

**Claire's full name in this fanfiction is Clara Danielle Carter.**

**I wanna give a shout-out to LilyPadADV because she gives really sweet reviews and gives great tips.**

**I think that's about it… here we go with a whopping Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Not mine ):**

* * *

Chapter 3:** "New Scent"**

_Golden rays. Sunshine. Brilliancy. _

_The golden hour. Or at least, that's what I refer to it as. _

_I had the odd sensation that I haven't seen this hour of day in a very long time, and instantly felt remorse on missing out on such magnificent beauty. _

_I was then aware of my other surroundings as well. The golden rays from the sun came down upon the greatly known trees that were usually sopping with wetness and darkness, and instead were shining in a way that I had never seen them look before. They were an immense shade of spring green, and were glowing and swaying as if they were dancing excitedly, as the light shined through. It was as if they shared a secret unknown to anyone except themselves._

_Also glowing in a similar way to the trees, the usual damp grass joined in on the surrounding nature's dance. _

_My feet carried me along the La Push beach's shore that was stupendously shimmering as it never had before, until I turned to pursue a familiar path. The path led to a small, kept house that I only been to a handful of times, though I recognized it instantly. _

_I approached the familiar house, though not understanding or caring why. And I heard a voice. It was coming from the balcony at the top of the tiny home that was currently blazing with light as if the sun was standing on it. As common reflex, I would have put my hands up over my eyes from such brightness, but instead I only drew nearer, the sun's light reeling me in. _

"_Claire," the sweet, kind voice spoke, clearly. "Claire-bear."_

_I was happy at the fact that I knew to whom this kind voice belonged. I was planning on climb up to the blazing balcony, though there was no such need to as the light's long, glittering arms were stretching towards me. The light's warm hand -not scorching hot as I anticipated it to be- caressed my all too ready face. _

_Peacefully, sweetly, and more clear than ever before, the sun spoke my name. "Claire."_

_All of the sudden the sun's light vanished, though its warmth remained on my face…_

"Claire"

I opened my eyes at the sound of my name.

_Ow, I don't want to wake up. _I winced mentally, wanting nothing more than to close my eyes again and continue my beautiful dream.

Thankfully, it was still slightly dark out. It obviously wasn't morning… _yet_.

Straining, I focused upon a figure standing directly above me. His comforting hand still lightly stroking my face.

"Finally," he sighed, his breath briefly blowing onto my face, and faintly smelling of a chocolate cake that had just came out of the oven.

"Quil?" I asked now more awake, and completely perplexed.

"Yeah." Even in the middle of the night I could see the contrast of his pearly white teeth against his tanned face as he grinned at me.

Not understanding what was going on, I removed my eyes off of his face for a moment to look at my alarm clock. It flashed **4:38 AM.**

"Wha-Huh?" Boy was I _so _freaking confused right now.

He laughed a quiet laugh. Finally he suppressed his soft chuckles enough, and then whispered, "Sorry about the hour, Claire-bear. I had to either come see you right now, or wait till I got back to tell you" he looked at the headboard of my bed while saying this, sort of drifting off as he spoke.

"Tell me what?" I asked, still not getting why he was here, or what he exactly meant.

He let out another sigh that blew into my face again, that is before it turned into a yawn, and removed his stroking hand from my face, only to rub his eyes of sleep. Much to my great aggravation, he still looked very exhausted. "Yeah." he said while finishing his yawn and barely able to hold his dark lids open. "I figured I'd come tell you now instead of later. I'm about to leave again-"

"You-you can't!" I said loudly. Quil "shh'd" me hurriedly, though I talked over him. "You haven't even gotten any freaking rest! How the hell are they expecting you to go out _again_?" Oh yeah, I was pissed.

"Claire, it's okay! I'm alright, I'm fine.." He tried to reassure me, until he was interrupted by another giant yawn, making tears in his sleep filled eyes. He saw me smirking at this -he knew I had won _that _argument- before continuing in defeat. "Okay, so I'm a little tired, but it's nothing I haven't gone through before. I'm _used_ to not sleeping well, and Paul and I are sharing shifts, anyways, so I'll probably get to rest some… I still _have _to go."

I gave in too, with an unwillingly, loud huff, "Fine. How long did you sleep?"

He looked at me warily, "Three and a half hours." He face pulled down into a slight grimace that was rarely ever found upon _his_ face.

I knew nothing I said was going to keep him from leaving. No matter how much either of us wanted him to stay.

"You _are _going then?" I pouted, hearing my own sadness in the words I had spoken.

"Unfortunately," Quil sighed sleepily again. "Once again, sorry for interrupting your dreams. What were you dreaming about, anyway? You looked so… happy."

He looked very determined to know as to what I was dreaming about. Instead, I picked something random out of my brain and it spilled right out of my mouth. "Er, I was eating chocolate cake." If I wasn't so startled and embarrassed of the answer I'd given him, I would've thought it was freakin' funny. But I hated to be embarrassed.

He looked puzzled, but at least not enough to ask me more about it.

_Or maybe he's too tired to, _Myself added mentally.

"So… how long?"

"How long what?" Quil's confusion was clearly evident on his face.

"How long will you be gone?" I tried to not get pissed again because I didn't know when the next time I'd see would be.

"Today's Thursday right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow night."

"That's not so bad…" I piped up a bit. He was usually gone for at least a few days. Just overnight wouldn't kill me… I mean him.

"Right, then. Well, I better let you get back to sleep. It's about time I left anyway I'm already late, as it is," He smiled dreamily down at me. Even when he was barely awake, he was charming. I ogled at him for a moment then realized I still had no clue as to why he was leaving in the first place.

"Before you leave, remember you made me a promise." I reminded him. He looked perplexed again.

_Gosh this would be so much easier if he wasn't so effing drained._

"You said you'd tell me later why you're leaving so much. It's later." I hoped he wasn't too tired to at least give me a little hint why or I'd be worried even more so than I usually am.

I can't do hardly anything else other than worry when he's away. Usually when Quil is gone, I go and visit Aunt Emily for any important updates or for just someone to talk to. It's like she understood me completely.

"It's like you're on autopilot, isn't it?" She'd asked me the first time I had come to her with my burdens, and getting me in one sentence.

And she and I would just sit and chatter about our boys. Aunt Emily told me that wolf girls -that's what she referred to us as- had to stay strong. Wolves aside, she also taught me how to bake and cook delicious meals that I would prepare for mom and I sometimes. I can't lie, cooking is one of my better callings.

Quil yawned again then rubbed his face, capturing my attention once more, bringing me back to the present.

"I can't tell you the whole shindig, it would take hours." he told me, and guessing he saw me about to pout again he continued with, "but, we've been tracing a scent. Not sure of exactly who it is this time, but we know for sure it's a vampire."

Chills ran down my spine, making my skin into gooseflesh, also turning the little hairs on my arm up. I shivered, though I was completely warm with Quil here.

"It's not any of the Cullens?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

Quil had mentioned the Cullen clan a great deal over any other vampire clan. They seemed nice enough, but still, anything that drank blood, period, gave me the hee-bee-jee-bee's.

"No, I've told you plenty of times, they're with us," he said. "Actually they're helping us, this time. So it's definitely not the Cullens."

"Voluri?" I conjured, hoping I said the name right. I often got it wrong.

"Well, we haven't met _all _of them yet but we doubt it. Even the Cullen's head guy, Carlisle, who's met most of them, doesn't recognize the scent." He seemed to be deep in thought once again, but this time he didn't look at the headboard to think, he looked at my face, concentrating extremely hard on whatever he was thinking about.

I was too entranced with the emotions that passed his face to ask what he was thinking about. Finally, though, he shrugged.

"Anyways, I probably should get going," He told me, looking regretful.

"Kay…" I told him, sounding all moopy again. "See ya."

"Gosh, I really don't want to go," he said soothingly, his heated hand returning to my cold cheek. "If I didn't have to obey orders _all _the time-"

"You'd spend it sleeping," I interrupted him, giggling playfully, Quil chuckling along with me.

"Funny girl," he said patting his hand to my cheek briefly, then returning to sensually caressing it. "I was actually going to say I'd spend all my time with you."

It's not that Quil ever said stuff like this, but as the hug was earlier, it was different, as he was stroking my cheek affectionately. It seemed extremely hot all of the sudden and it wasn't just the usual heat that radiated off of Quil either.

All I could reply was a breathy, "Me too."

I felt a the pit of my stomach tighten as I watched his face lighten into a new smile that I hadn't seen on his face before. As everything else, it was different.

_But a good_ _different, _a tiny voice inside of me whispered.

After our little episode had ended itself, Quil crawled out of my window, leaving me far too awake to even imagine forcing myself to go back to sleep.

I was lying on my bed, covered in my now familiar cold sheets, while my heart hammered in my chest. Instead of thinking "What the hell?" like last time, all I could think was that he not only said he would spend time with me, but he would spend _all _of his time with me.

After my heart stopped beating erratically, I jumped up out of bed to get ready for school.

**

* * *

**

"You may begin." Mr. Stokes informed the class, then continued to walk back to his desk and sit. And would continue to sit -and sleep- throughout the rest of the period.

I flipped over the bright yellow piece of paper and studied the page briefly before actually reading a question well enough to answer.

_40 questions?! Shit! Well, isn't this just my freakin' day?_

I fought the urge to slap myself in the face, or worse, someone sitting around me.

_Of course, _I thought. _The only time I don't even bother to study there are forty questions! _Arg!

Okay honestly, how was anyone supposed to remember today's history exam? They'd have to be freaking Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out, seriously. I mean sue me for just daydreaming through one lesson… that is if you really call "get you're book out and read chapter 12" a "lesson" anyway.

_Get a grip, Claire!_ I thought to myself. _Just take it. You usually do pretty well. I mean just failing _one _test wont ruin you… What's wrong with me? It's just a test. Just do it._

I forced myself to actually absorb the first question on the yellow sheet.

1. What act taxed almost all printed material in the colonies?

a. Sugar Act

b. Stamp Act

c. Iron Act

d. Boot Act

_That's easy! B!_

I wrote neatly, as if hoping that my pointless effort would save me from failing. As it actually turns out, I actually knew more than I though I would… well which isn't saying _too _much. I think I may have at least passed, but that was still stretching it.

After I was done with all of the multiple choice and essay questions, -thank God, I actually managed to finish by elaborating on the most random of facts, but forgetting over at least half of the people's first names I mentioned- it was time for fill in the blank, which wasn't completely unbearable.

I looked around the room to see how the rest of the class was progressing. Only one appeared to be finished- Kyle Sanders. Not surprised, I shift my glance back to my paper when I caught someone starring at me. And not just someone. _Him._

He had honey, blonde hair that shined even in the poor lighting of this smelly classroom. His eyes, which were a deep shade of blue, almost violet, widened when he saw that I had caught him in the act. _Ross._

His cheeks turned a hilarious shade of pink didn't offer him much help, as he was trying to act as if he hadn't been looking at me. To save him some trouble, I granted him a wide genuine smile that I hoped would ease him somewhat. To my satisfaction he did return the smile though it looked weak and nervous, his cheeks still glowing pink.

I, reluctantly, had to break the little moment we shared to return back to my test, almost out of time.

Unfortunately, some were more difficult than the average fill in the blank statements that you usually found on a simple eleventh grade history test, thus causing me to make "educated guesses" on some, and on others I was just simply stumped.

I let out a sigh of relief as I made it to the last question.

40.

Surveyor

Military Officer

Presidents of Constitutional Convention

U.S. President

The person who best fit's these is _____.

_Ooo! I know this, I've got to. It's a President so that' s at least narrowing it down… now, who was a Military Officer? _

There was a battle debating over all the options in my head. The bell rang for next period, which caused me to jump and I looked up at Mr. Stokes's desk -who appeared startled and confused- and he got himself together then asked everyone to turn in their test.

I jotted _George Washington _down on my yellow sheet, picked up my bag, went to turn in my paper, and exited the classroom, relief washing throughout me.

I turned to the right and went upstairs to the next floor, where you could find the eleventh grade hallway.

I walked quickly over to my locker and on the way there, I discovered one of my few girlfriends over at her locker beside mine. Her shoulder-length hair black hair fell perfectly behind her.

Penny Lockheart. She had been my best "girlfriend" all through junior high school, up until the eleventh grade, meaning we were still friend. We've always had a nice friendship, hardly ever getting into any serious fights. The majority of the guys at our school are attracted to her. Not that I can blame them. She has the complete set: body, face, hair, brains, and her most important feature, confidence.

"Hey Penn! Where have you been?" I asked her, apparent excitement in my tone.

She whipped around her onyx black hair to see who was talking to her, looking startled. Her sharp, defined black eyebrows were raised above her glorious sky blue eyes, and made her full lips form into a small "o".

Even though most would find this expression of shock humorous, she was still unfairly pretty.

She let out a huge sigh of relief, then turned to face her locker again before speaking.

"Oh, hey Claire, it's you," she said, rushing her usual nonchalant mask to return upon her symmetrical face.

"Ha yeah, who were you expecting?" I asked her and giggled once more.

She flushed, then looked at me wearily before replying. "Well, I was hoping… uh, I mean, nobody."

Huh. That didn't seem likely. But I didn't really have time to play twenty questions at the moment… though it was odd that she was acting slightly off today, not her usual strong self.

"Okay, sure..." I told her. "You didn't answer my first question though, where have you been all morning? I haven't seen you all day."

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it at lunch." She confirmed. Books in hand and ready to end the conversation, she shut her locker and walked away to her second period class.

_Mmm… _I thought to myself as I walked away from my locker as well. _Don't know what that was all about, but I am SO going to ask her about it at lunch, regardless of what her answer is…_

Instead of traveling back down the stairs again, I remained on the floor I was currently on because, luckily, my next class was right here beside my locker.

**

* * *

**

"You promise you wont..._can't_ laugh?" Penny whispered dangerously, peering up at me through her long lashes. We had just sat down at our usual empty table. It wasn't unusal that no one was sitting there or was ever going to sit there with us during lunch. You see, we have lunch forth period, and not too many people were in that lunch, so we just kept to our selves.

After I was sure that I would control my giggles, I nodded reassuringly at her.

"Z-Zane Adams." She put her head down on the table, almost making a BANG sound, as if she had just said some forbidden curse word.

I registered my thoughts for a moment as I chewed my bite of sandwitch, thinking over her answer. "Zane Adams?" I asked her questioningly, not understanding why she was acting so weird. She nodded, her face completely flushed. "What's so funny about him?"

Penny let out a groan that was muffled by the table, then muttered. "He's Zane _freaking_ Adams, Ca-laire!" Her face shot up off of the table to glare at me. "Ca-laire" was the name that she'd given me when she thought I was being difficult. Not that I can blame her I'm pretty stubborn. But this time it wasn't me, it was her. _Penny_ was the one acting difficult.

I ignored her wild behavior, and giggled. "So you like 'Zane freaking Adams,' big whoop. Hasn't every girl had a crush on him at least sometime in their life?"

She looked at me in utter misbelief as if I had just missed the point entirely. "That's what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed totally loosing herself this time, and a few heads turned to see what all of the rucus was about. After everyone seemed to turn back to their own lunch-filled lives, Penny continued to speak in a frustrated whisper, her nostrals flaring. If I wasn't afriad of her screaming again, I would've laughed at her silly expression. "Every girl -and maybe even some guys for that matter- have been attracted to him!... Well, I mean, except for you... but, anyways, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't like _him _because he'd never li-"

"Penny," I interupted her 100-mph rant, haulting her in her tracks. "Don't you even say it." I commanded. _She thinks she's not good enough for him? Wow. That's got to be a first. _

It didn't look like she was going to speak soon, so I continued. "Don't you know who you _are?" _I continued in a thoughtful voice. "You're Penny Evans! The girl every guy would kill to have. The girl who's too good for any guy! When have you ever thought you weren't good enough for some _guy?_" I asked bewildered.

She slumped further into her lunch chair and hung her pretty little head down. "Now," She muttered in a pathetic, small voice.

"Oh, come on! You can't seriously think that you couldn't get any guy you wanted!" I was getting a little pissed at her. She can't honestly think this stuff.

"Well, I do this time." She pulled her head back up this time to look at me, still pathetic. "I mean... I've never ever had a real boyfriend..." I watched her sink back into her chair again right before I saw her eyes fill with unnecessary, fat tears.

I rolled my eyes at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's only because you've never _wanted_ one." _Or any guy for that matter_, I thought internally. "See? It's always been _your _choice. Not some stupid guy's."

She began looking a tad bit more like herself, sitting up straighter, her head held a little higher. "That's true, I guess." She sniffled, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"That's my Penny," I smiled at her reassuringly.

"So..." She continued warrily, beginning to smile. "Are we still going to Tommy's party tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah. I had almost completely forgotten about that..." Tommy's parties were usually pretty popular in the La Push area. Sometimes even more than the locals came, and this Friday's party was supposed to be a big one.

Even though I've been invited to plenty, parties just really weren't my scene. Penny on the other hand would drag to me to parties all of the time. "Don't make me go alone," she'd always pout, winning me over. I'd always make my arrival with Penny, and as soon as she was distracted enough flirting with some guy, I'd tell her I was leaving and to call me if she needed anything, then I'd go home. Parties just don't hold much interest to me. They were just an excuse for teens in college to hookup and drink beer. Though I did like the dancing portion, it just wasn't worth it.

"Please Claire!" She nearly shouted again. "You have to, _have _to, go with me this time! It'd be the perfect excuse for me talk to Zane!... Oh and besides, I heard Ross wanted you to come." She offered with a wink.

Ross. It was not a secret that he liked me. I've known for a while now. I even kind of pitied him for doing so. And it's not that I didn't like him or find him attractive either, cause really, he was, it's just... I don't know. I just don't want to have a boyfriend.

"Okay." I shrugged. "Only for you and Zane, though."

Penny's face lit up like Christmas at that. She smiled at me giddily, and persisted to tell me "Thank you," about 20 times in one breath of air.

"I'll be by you're house tomorrow after school so we can get ready! Okay?!" She all but bounced in her seat. I nodded at her, a little afraid of what I had just agreed myself to.

During the rest of lunch we gossiped and joked with each other, the usual. After lunch, I went to fifth period. _Chemistry._ It was my least favorite class. Instead of listening to Mr. Gilbert's alien teachings, I looked out of the mucky window by my desk to find it pouring down rain.

Instead I daydreamed of the Sun's golden rays and werewolves.

* * *

**As always, thanks so much for reading this. **

**I'm planning on posting the forth chapter in about 2 days to apologize for taking so long to post this one. If you have any question's about the story you can always message me, I promise I'll reply. **

**~Phascination Phase**

**R & R? Thanks :)**

**PS- I see QPOV in the near future ;) **


	4. Autopilot

**"Thinking of You"**

**Phascination Phase**

**Hey guys! I feel so grateful towards those that R & R'd last chapter or any chapter for that matter.**

**Sooo sorry for the later-than-planned-update :( I had to read a book for school (aka "The Great Gatsby"), write an essay, then I had to do school shopping, and get ready for school all together which starts next Wednesday... *frustrated sigh***

**Enough of my excuses, so…**

**I went story searching a couple of weeks ago and I've read a few stories that have really captured my interest; check them out:**

**I Have Seen the Rain by Makkitotosimew**

**Emancipation Proclamation by kharizzmatik**

**The Sacrificed Lamb by Lalina**

**All three are very entertaining and well written (: Which is why they are all in my favorites (:**

**Now I will grant you with a whopping fourth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: **"Autopilot"**

After the monotonous school day finally ended after eighth period, I walked outside the school and to the parking lot, where I found my mother's dark grey Toyota Land Cruiser which we had owned since I was about six years old. This fact made me slightly angry.

Oh who was I kidding? I was downright ticked_._

I walked over to the passenger side where my usual seat awaited for me.

Reluctantly, I opened the door and hopped inside, muttering a "hey Mom" to the expectant driver. After shutting the door, I placed my messenger bag that carried my homework and textbooks in the floorboard, then -as always- grabbed my seat beat and buckled in.

"Hey sweetie! Have a nice day?" she replied, smiling kindly at me, obviously not wanting to argue. It almost made me forget the fact that I still did not own my own car.

I shrugged, rolling my eyes out of the window ahead of me. "It was school."

My mother looked hurt and responded by whispering, "Oh. Sorry I asked then..."

_Why not just crown me Queen Bitch? _I thought to myself, angrily.

Even I was didn't like how I acted to my mother most of the time. Despite my regret, I persisted to roll my eyes out of my window. _I am so stubborn._

It's not really her fault I'm riding on some strange, uncontrollable, emotional teenage roller coaster that seemed impossible to know how to steer. Then again, sometimes it's like _she_ was the one driving the coaster I'm ridding on, making it even more out of control...

_April 8, 2008 _

_In other words my, it was my birthday._

_My most recent birthday, to be exact. _

_The day I finally had my "sweet sixteen." _

_I was excited, stoked, pumped, thrilled, spectacular... take your pick, any will work._

_Though I'd decided many years before I'd even come close to turning sixteen, I did not have the expected big bash that everyone else seemed to want to host or attend. All I cared about were my closet friends and family to come over for a little get together. I didn't even ask for cake or presents. Just that those who mattered, must be there. _

_My Dad, who had died straight after I was born even before I could talk to tell him "I love you", was the only person missing from my party. My Mom, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, the other wolves - aside from Seth and Leah; they had other plans that day -, my Dad's dad - my Grandfather - who had built my bedroom furniture, Mammy and Pappy - my Mom and Aunt Emily's parents -, Penny, and never-to-miss-a-birthday-in-my-life Quil._

_I watched over everyone to make sure they were having a good time. And, to my immense satisfaction, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Even Paul, as he was the one leading everybody into singing a chorus of "Happy Birthday."_

_Despite my exact request for no cake and taking the rules and bending them, Aunt Emily -ever the clever, kind aunt she always had been- baked cupcakes with light blue icing and colored sprinkles that were simply delicious. _

_It was simply one of the greatest days in my life._

_Most teenagers that turn sixteen get cars on their birthday. I didn't. _

_And I was absolutely okay with that, really I was. I wasn't even expecting to get one that day._

_My Mom had told me before hand that we couldn't "squeeze it right now" to get me a car for my birthday, and promised me that I would get my car before I turned seventeen, for sure. _

_I had completely understood at the time, seeing our family as a single mother and her sixteen year old daughter, whose only income was my mother's part time job bar tending at La Push's only and infamous bar, The Wolf's Den . And I still do understand, but... _

_It's the middle of March, almost a year since I turned sixteen. Less than a month till I turn seventeen, and I've still got my mother picking me up from school. _

_And my anger is not to be confused with embarrassment. If it were just the simple fact my mother still drives me and picks me up from school, I wouldn't have any issues. You're also forgetting that she's my chauffeur __everywhere__ I go. To school, to Penny's house, to the grocery story, to shop, to the movies... you name it. And _I _wanted to be the one to control where I was going. _I _wanted to be the one to reign my own freedom, dammit! _

_Adding to the bitterness, she doesn't trust me enough to even let me ride to school with Penny. I didn't even begin to ask her if I could ride with Quil. I knew the answer she'd give me._

_"You know Penny's got a car?" I had started one afternoon after she had just retrieved me from school. "She could-"_

_"No." She'd always interrupt, right before I'd start my begging and pleading, "Oh please, please Mom! I'm sixteen!"_

_She was persistent in ignoring my pleas while shaking her head. After my complaints faltered and she grew tired of moving her head from side-to-side, she'd say, "It's too _

_dangerous." or "It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust the other drivers."_

_"You can't keep me from growing up, Mom." And that was always the end of the conversation. I was persistent to always get the last word, which I got 99.9% of the time. What I call elementary negotiation tactics. _

_I'm not usually so... demanding? Yes, that's the word I was searching for, fits perfectly. Although I hadn't just verbally, straight out asked for my very own car, I have implied it many times._

The Land Cruiser went over a large bump as we entered into the rough driveway, startling me, and also causing my recollection of thoughts of my previous year, better known as my often reoccurring flashbacks, to come to an abrupt end. After the short, twisting journey up our incredibly harsh driveway - which could also be described as just plain brutal - was over, I hopped out of the car, threw my bag over my shoulder, and stepped onto the mushy damp grass that surrounded the house.

Before reentering my home once again, I seemed to gather some of its welcoming appearance. It was at least a story high and built of a calming tannish brown brick. The medium sized windows were surrounded by some dark wooden shutters that perfectly matched the front door. The house, despite the small size, also had a spacious porch in the front, and a large flower bed that circled completely around the house and added some rich colors. But its homey quality could not be complete without the fully grown oak tree, being a novelty here in La Push, standing next to it, and carried a love seat swing that swung from it's sturdy branches.

I was happy to call this place my home.

Though I was glad to be home versus being at school, I was in absolutely no rush to get inside like I normally was. There was only one place I planned to go after school today.

I walked up onto the porch, Mom by my side. When we reached the door, she pulled out her key to unlock it. For some helpless reason, it often seemed difficult for her to manage to open the door even remotely quick, so I decided to use this chance to ask her while we were both kept here.

"Uh, Mom?" I asked, trying to sound polite, though it only came out as if I were bored or didn't want to be here. Which wasn't entirely not true.

"What is it Claire?" It came out of her in a slightly frustrated tone, but I don't think it was supposed to be directed at me so much as the doorknob she was so desperately trying to figure out. I suppressed a giggle at this and continued on my mission.

"Am I doing anything this afternoon?" There was that touch of politeness I was searching for... still I sounded _politely _bored.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed proudly, and successfully opening the oh-so-complicated door. "There," She sounded smug.

I couldn't help it this time and I grinned at her. She excitedly smiled back at me, showing all of her pretty teeth.

"I'm sorry honey, what was it you asked?" She asked sincerely as we stepped inside,

"Are we doing anything for the rest of the day?" I asked her, aiming for nothing but sweetness. I shut the door behind us.

She sat down on the couch to rest - knowing her, she wouldn't sit still for very long - and answered, "Well, I have to leave for work at 5, as usual. So apart from that, no."

"Good," I said, forcing a light smile. I could've sat down beside her on the couch, but

I didn't want to sit, so I leaned against the wall beside it instead. "Um, can I walk over to Aunt Emily's?"

_Please. Please. Please. _I chanted in my head.

She searched me with her eyes again. I resisted rolling my eyes, but instead I stared straight at her, practically begging her with my eyes. She huffed. "Do you have homework?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, yeah... but it's not like it's a load of work or anything. Just studying for a math test." I said lightly, which was true. She knew math came easily to me.

But you _never_ underestimate the power of Mom saying "No".

"Okay," She started to say, and I felt a real smile tugging itself upward on the corners of my mouth. "You can go…but," There always was a freaking but. "You have to finish your homework."

She knew I would.

"Sure." I agreed, satisfied and pleased with myself.

"Are you sure you don't want anything before you leave? A snack, maybe?"

My mother cared so much for me. Too bad I was on an uncontrollable roller coaster.

"Nah, thanks though." I said, hinting that I was about to leave. I turned on my heels to go out of the door I had just came in through.

"Claire?"

_Crud. She changed her mind._

I sucked in my breath and held it as I turned back around.

When I faced her I replied in a raspy voice, still holding in my breath. "Yes?"

She stood up from the sofa. "Will you give me a goodbye, hug?"

_Why did she sound so… wary?_

"Sure, Mom," I said while releasing all of my held in air, though really only slightly relieved. The other half - the larger half - of me remained guilty. She had to ask her own daughter for a hug.

I walked quickly over to her and she eagerly wrapped her arms around me, holding me closely to her. I returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around her small middle, and I bent to let my head rest on her shoulder. We held each other firmly, and she stroked my hair as a mother does her child that she loves. I squeezed her tighter and my face pressed against some of her dark hair.

_Mom always smells so good._

When we released each other, she caressed my face once and said kindly, "I love you so much, Claire."

"I love you, too, Mom." I smiled at her. Really trying to smile, hoping it appeared genuine.

We said our goodbye's, then I went to walk outside the door. When I was outside, I shut the door and left off the porch, then began to walk down our long, harsh driveway, which at least wasn't rough on your feet.

I pushed away all thoughts that didn't pertain to Quil. Thinking about him while not having a stroke was hard enough in itself, but I pushed myself even further and persisted to forget of the worried thoughts that usually tended to fill my head for a moment when he was... away. Instead, I filled my mind with the images of Quil and I laughing together on the La Push beach as I made my way to Aunt Emily's.

* * *

***wipes sweat from forehead* That chapter, for some reason was kind of hard for me to write (hence I used "whopping" to describe it; see A/N at top of page, though used not to describe the length, but how much information was put into it). Can I just say, Claire's eye rolling and sour attitude toward her mom isn't something I encourage or on purposely practice. Though she is a teenager, whose greatest friend is off being a werewolf while she's worrying every second he's gone if he's in danger, so she pushes all of her bitterness onto her mother instead of sucking it up like the responsible adult she has yet to become. I promise, her and her mother's relationship will change for the better all too soon. I originally had not intended to include this chapter, but decided it should be added because it explained more about their relationship. And so my next chapter wouldn't be **_**so **_**crowded.**

**Speaking of next chapter, here's what to expect:**

***Another "whopping" chapter; in information **_**and **_**length, esp. length  
*_Much_ more excitement than this chapter has to offer. Promise!  
*****The Party  
*A great mixture of emotions, good _& _bad  
*Quil comes home from his wolf duties  
& drumroll please...  
*QPOV will make it's first, and (hopefully) break-through appearance.**

**Careful not to give too much away, QPOV will ****absolutely**** be in the next chapter... but so will Claire's, to describe the party and other things as such. **

**Any questions? Don't hesitate to message me... or review! :) **

**Reviews are freaking awesome! :D **

**~Phascination Phase**


	5. The Party

**"Thinking of You"**

**Phascination Phase**

**Hey guys! **

**As always, thank you, thank you for all the alerts and reviews! *Gives high fives to all readers***

**I don't think I have anything important to say this time around so I will go ahead and grant you with a chapter filled of our favorite werewolf's POV (:**

**Oh, there will also be more cursing in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: How awesome would it be to be able say "Yes, I do own these wonderful characters!" you may ask? Well don't ask me, I wouldn't know ): **

* * *

_**Chapter 5: "The Party"**_

**QPOV**

_Keep away from me dammit! _

I hear a deeply annoyed, familiar voice say, fully disturbing my own boring, peaceful thought process. It wasn't spoken aloud though, just a thought passing through. A very loud thought passing through. Still I knew who it belonged to, all the same.

I huff out a dessicated sigh.

I lift my head from my paws so I could twist it to the my side, only to see an apparent pissed off wolf jumping all around himself in an abraded manor, while furiously biting the air. It's a shame they don't have anger management classes for werewolves.

I roll my wolverine, dog-like eyes. What now?

_Um, Paul? What the hell are you doing? _I ask him, only to hear him incoherently mutter something about "damned bugs" in return.

I know somewhere in my gut this is funny, freaking hilarious even. But I've spent way too much time with Paul this week to not find what sets him off very laughable

anymore. Or at least, not for awhile anyway.

_I'm just too freakin' tired to laugh right now. _

I suppress the urge to whimper like the wuss I so currently was being. I didn't really mean for that to form as a thought, but there wasn't anyway of avoiding it slipping pass my mind every so often.

_Hey, it's not my fault you're tired. Suck it up, already._ Paul momentarily stopped his ravenous biting-the-air-act to scoff at me. _But these fucking flies are driving me fucking CRAZY!_ He responds, right before he snaps at what appears to be quite invisible air, and then proceeded to jump around again.

_No kiddin'. _I agree, and I move my head to rest on my paws again. I'd give just about freaking anything in the world right now just to be able to get some sleep, but orders say "don't sleep, wait up and watch for anything suspicious" and much to my demise, at that.

I let out a large, squeaking yawn that stretches my mouth exaggeratedly in every angle possible, making my eyes fill with fat, unwanted tears.

When my yawning ceased, I open my eyes to look at a hole parted in the trees above me where a little sky is visible. The colors of it have changed marginally since I'd last looked, making the atmosphere a little lighter, obviously now changing from the wet morning to mid-day. I felt a little more awake at that.

Mid-day meant it was closer to the end of the day. The end of the day meant that my shift was over. The end of my shift meant I'd get to see Claire again and soon.

_My Claire_.

I felt my tail start to wiggle unconsciously, as thoughts of her started to flood themselves into my all but willing mind.

I immediately began to think about when I'd next get to see her again. To see her long, perfectly dark brunette hair gently waving down her back, shining a very healthy shine, and bouncing all around her as she runs to see me. To watch her already strikingly beautiful features form themselves into something even more beautiful when she looks and beams up at me, all the while taking my breath away.

I sighed dreamily, as I pictured her magnificent face starring in my thoughts.

_Hey, you're not the only one that has to look at her, ya know? _I hear Paul object. _I've been playing it safe with thoughts of Rachel with you around, okay? Please. Do me favor? _

_I'd hardly call your little wet dreamed fantasies "playing it safe," Paul. _I barked out a laugh. _You're lucky Jake isn't here, or he'd kick your ass._

_Even if he were here, they'd still come. Besides there's not anything he can do about them. And it's not like I can stop them from coming, anyway. _He tells me, and I can't argue with how true that is.

I sighed. _My thoughts are still no comparison to yours, Pauly._

I could feel him mentally shrug. _At least I edit. _

I scoffed at his ignorance. _Edit? You must be joking if you say those thoughts of yours are "edited." Seriously man, there are some parts of your wife and Jacob's sister that I just don't want in my mind, much less to lust over._

_Yeah? Well, I don't want to have to constantly see a little girl in my mind all the time, much less feel the need to constantly gawk at her. _Paul challenged. He was always trying to get a rise out of people. It was the only thing he had ever succeeded in his life.

_Watch it, Paul_. I edged, rising up from the content spot from which I was just laying, and -causing great amounts of protest from my exhausted legs- crouched down in a position of defense. Don't think something you'll regret later. I continued my assertion, despite how tired my muscles were at the moment.

I normally wouldn't care so much about arguing with Paul, but it ticked me to no end that he had just referred to Claire as a "little girl". She was not a little girl anymore.

She was practically the same age as me now. I just happened to look older than her. It wasn't her fault. Still...

_Ooh, I'd like to see you take me on, Patches! _Paul snarled, mirroring my low crouch that matched mine, across from me.

"Patches" was the pet-name Paul would rally me with when he was begging for me to beat his ass.

_Is that a threat or a promise? _I retaliated, with a dark growl.

He growled in return. _Either way, Patches, it gonna happen._

_I don't think so_. An authoritative voice warned. _Jake_. Ah, Shit!

_Hey Jake_. I greeted as the same time Paul growled. _Jake. I didn't hear you change..._

It was almost impossible not to get a whiff of the fear that oozed from our greetings.

Especially Paul's. I got a glimpse through Jake's eyes and saw that he running somewhere nearby.

_Hey Quil. _Jake replied to me and then to Paul. Paul. _Please don't tell me you two were about to start fighting again? _

There was a moment of prolonged silence as flashes of what had just happened passed from mine and Paul's memories.

_Quil's right, Paul. _Jake started, and I stood up a little straighter at that, poking out my chest, all the while making Paul's face absolutely priceless. _I would've wanted to kick your ass if I'd have saw you thinking that way about my sister. Well, that, or barfed. _

I couldn't help but let out a deep, raspy chuckle at that.

_Quil, could you stop laughing, please? _Jake requested politely, but I knew he was being serious. I stopped midway through my chuckles, though the amusement still lingered.

_Okay guys, I'm about to call in Embry, Leah, and Jared to take their shift_. I could see that he was getting closer to where Paul and I were, drawing nearer with every passing second. _You come across anything new?_ Jake queried.

_Nothing out of the ordinary. _Paul answered.

_See anything interesting? _Jake continued to question.

_No. _Paul and I assure him at the same time, though the images of Paul trying to attack the flies exposed themselves from my mind.

_Paul? Care to explain yourself? _Jacob asked Paul, clearly finding this as funny as I did.

Paul growled beside me. _You two are acting like you've never been harassed by flies before._

_We have, but we just don't act like something is mentally with us when they do_. I tell him. He growled attempting to try and frighten me.

Jake arrived then, taller than me or even Paul, but that is old news. We all knew Jake was built to be Alpha, even since the very beginning, though a lot had changed since then.

_Okay, I'm here so you two can go._ He assures us.

_What about Leah and Embry? _I wonder idly, not really meaning to ask aloud, curiosity winning me over. _Aren't you going to wait on them?_

_I told them to come when you and Paul came back. I'll be fine. _He tells us. I knew that he spent a fair amount of time just by himself, and I understood completely. _You can head back now._

_See ya, Jake._

On queue, Paul and I turned on our heels, our backs to Jake, then started the race back to La Push.

Different shades of brown and green flew past us as we ran past the extravagant trees of Washington on our way home. I felt so free running, feeling as if nothing could conquer me. Unstoppable. Incredible.

I thought of seeing Claire again and my feet started to pace even faster, causing my speed to impossibly increase.

* * *

**CPOV**

I stared dejectedly at the white ceiling above my bed, not really seeing anything at all.

I breathed out a longing sigh.

"Claire! You're didn't hear a word I just said!" A girlish, soprano voice accused me on the other line.

_How do you possibly expect me to catch everything?_ I wanted to shoot back at her.

I closed my eyes then, cutting my view of the uninteresting ceiling above me. "I'm sorry, Penny. I promise I'll listen to you now. What is it that you were saying?" I forced myself to focus now on what Penny was trying to tell me, no matter how unimportant it could be.

"I _said_," Penny began, clearly annoyed by my lack of interest, "okay, well, 'asked' what are you wearing tonight?"

I bit back from my retort that I was about to snap at her and breathed out through my nose. I really just did not want to put up with this tonight.

"I don't know… What I wore to school today…?" I drifted off. I couldn't see a problem with what I was wearing. It was casual, and we were going to a party, and parties were casual right? Who said that you needed to always look good at parties anyway?

"Ca-_laire_." She lectured. "How do you expect Ross to feel if you didn't try to look nice for him?"

Since when did it matter how I appeared to him? He could like me for who I was or not at all. Either way, I could really care less.

"I really don't give a care, Penny. I don't _want_ to try and get all dolled up for him." I complained, rubbing my face thoroughly with my palm. I wasn't wearing any make-up whatsoever today. It was Friday, I was tired, and I just wasn't feeling it. "I'm not _you_."

Some people, most people, might even take offence at what I had just said to her.

Not Penny. She was collected.

"Yes, we all know that. But how will it look if I dress up nice and you wear what you wore to school? I'll look…" She struggled to get the last word out of her mouth, then whispered, "desperate."

I knew that she could care less about what I wore. She didn't care if I had a third eye or a nub for an arm. She just didn't want to appear "desperate" while in front of Zane.

In a way it was kind of endearing. Well, kind of.

"Penny, you're hot, regardless of what you wear. It's just who you are, the way you carry yourself. That's what matters, and if Zane can't get passed your freaking clothes, I mean, should you really waste your time on him?" I was playing her conscience, the role we took turns playing for one another. It's what friends do. "I'm not changing, regardless." I conclude.

There was a moment of pause before she spoke again.

"You know what, Claire? I think you are right. Absolutely right." She tells me, her confidence impossible to miss. "I am wearing what I freaking want tonight, dammit!"

I giggled. "Penny, you're unbelievable," I told her, shaking my head and still chuckling.

"Well…. Anyways, I will be at your house at five sharp, okay?" She sounded like a parent instructing her child. How condensing. "And by that I mean, be ready to go and waiting outside _at _five."

"Yes, mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Catch you later, girlie! Bye!" She said excitedly right before she hung up, even before I had a chance to tell her "bye."

I shrugged it off. I looked at the alarm clock by my bed.

**4:17 P.M.**

_Huh. Darn_. I thought to myself. _What the hell am I going to do until then?_

I yawned, causing my hand to cover my mouth.

_Sleep it is, then. _I rather liked this idea.

Without even bothering to take off my tennis shoes or jeans, or even bother to let myself under the covers, I rolled over to my side that faced the alarm clock, closed my eyes, and without another thought, drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sometime during my nap, I felt the urge to roll over to my other side. I barely opened my eyes without really being aware of doing so, and my eye caught sight of something green and blinking. I opened my eyes a little wider, focusing, and saw the little green numbers blinking **4:56 P.M.**

My eyes shot open, sleep forgotten.

Immediately, I sat up and launched myself off of my lavender bed, and instantly regretting it.

_Whoa. _I thought, my head spinning wildly. _Dizzy._

I waited for the stars to escape my vision and then rushed to bathroom, moving a little more cautious this time. I looked in the mirror and gathered my appearance.

_Eh... _was my only coherent thought. It's not like it mattered much anyway. I was

leaving the party early to see Quil when he came back. After all, _he_ didn't care what I wore.

My hair was a little unraveled from my nap, so I grabbed the brush on the counter and began to brush it quickly, ignoring the tangles altogether, then bent over and wrenched my head back, causing my hair to have some body and volume when I looked at it again in the mirror.

Then I looked at the complexion on my face. As always, it was tan, though at the same time looking a little sick and the skin around my eyes looking tired. I turned the knob from the sink and splashed some water on my face.

_There, _I thought, _I don't look so much like a zombie now_.

I grabbed my cell phone then ran downstairs.

"Hey! Mom!" I called.

Shoot. I should've asked her sooner. Completely slipped my mind…. Then again, I can't go if Mom says I can't…. No I should go, I promised Penny.

"Claire? What is it?" She came out from the kitchen, to find me standing with my hand on the front door's knob, ready to turn. "Oh." She muttered.

"Mom, can I go to a party with Penny?" I begged. Some kids wouldn't tell their parents about parties. My mom was more lenient on this factor than most.

Her eyes looked kind of, I don't know… sad?

_What?_

"Sure you can. Who's house is it at?" She began asking, and I told her as much information about the party, making up some of it because I didn't really know much about it either.

She was in the middle of asking a question, when a "honk honk" came from outside.

"That's Penny." I told her, almost completely turning the knob. "She's taking me."

_Crap. _There goes my plans.

"Claire, you know how I feel about this." She said and I didn't say anything, then she said, "Well…alright."

"Really?" I asked, completely caught off guard. "You mean it? You're really okay with it?" I couldn't believe my ears.

She took in a deep breath. "Yes."

There was another long honk. _Penny learn some freaking patience!_

"Well, I guess I better go then…" I started to say as I opened the door and started to step out of it.

"Uh, Claire! Wait!"

Oh _crap_, she changed her mind.

I turned back around to face my doom.

"Do you have your cell?" She asked, looking stern.

_Whew_. I thought, mentally wiping the sweat from my mental eyebrow.

"Yes, Mom, of course, right here." I said patting my front right pocket where my phone was.

"Good girl." She said in conclusion, and I turned around once more before Penny had a stroke.

"I love you." I heard her whisper.

I turned around and looked at her. She looked hurt again.

What's _wrong_ with me?

Without a second to spare I ran inside and squeezed her.

"I love you too, Mom."

I broke the hug and fully ran out of the door this time and shut the door. I ran to

Penny's car, opened the door, and got in.

"Hey Penn," I told her reluctance apparent in my tone. I knew she was going to lecture me.

She took off then and turned to look at me. "So, you and your mom…?" She asked grinning, obviously not trying to be a burden. I appreciated this. She, apart from

Quil, was the only person I had told about my problems with my mother.

I shrugged. "She's my mom." I answered, letting myself grin out the window.

* * *

Five minutes later of listening to Penny trying to not seem nervous as she discussed exactly how she was going to get Zane's attention, we arrived at the party. It was even dark yet, and cars were surrounding the place. The bass of the music could be heard through the big house's walls.

So it was going to be one of those kind of parties. My least favorite.

"Wow!" shrieked Penny. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

I would've laughed but I was too busy thinking about how and when I would leave.

I'd stay with Penny at least for thirty minutes.

Penny finally parked the car and we got out and walked up to the house. I held my breath, wishing I was with Quil. Quil didn't care about what teenagers thought was cool, he laughed at the trends and I joined in. It's what we did.

And here I was at what was probably the biggest party of the year.

I groaned as Penny opened the door. We walked into the first room, the living room, which seemed to be where most of the crowd was, either dancing to music or sitting around of the furniture chatting with their peers.

I heard Penny gasp aloud as we reached the foot of the stair case. I looked to see where and what she was looking at.

There he was. Zane was walking down the stairs while talking to some guy behind him.

"Go say hi!" I whispered into her ear.

She locked her arm in mine and we waited while he walked down the stairs. Finally, he reached the bottom and saw us.

"Hey Tommy," She purred loud enough to be heard over the music, though her voice still sounding seductive. She was trying to make Zane jealous, I guessed. Then I noticed it was Tommy -the host of the party- Zane was talking to on the stairs. He looked like a nice kid, friendly enough. "Nice party you've got here."

Tommy looked at her, his eyes bugging out of his sockets, then smiled, apparently trying to relaxed. A little too relaxed, at that. "Thanks Penny." He turned to look at me. "Claire." He said, looking me over once then grinning, all the while making me self conscious. He nudged Zane in the ribs.

Zane looked at us then, really seeing us now. "Hey girls," He said, his eyes remaining on Penny's figure, obviously checking her out without shame or care. Regardless, Penny smiled a beautiful smile at him. "Hello Penny," he all but purred at her. "You want to come upstairs? We are getting a few people together to play a little game." Zane invited with a mischievous aura about him.

I didn't like the sound of that.

Penny nodded at him, looking a little dazed. So I had to be the responsible at the party, again. Wow, _shocker_.

"There wont be any alcohol...will there?" I asked guarded. I couldn't let him take advantage of Penny. No matter how much she liked him, I had to make sure she was safe. After all, she was a little incoherent at the moment...

"Nah." said Tommy putting his arm friendly around my shoulders then leading me up the stairs. I turned around to see Zane doing the same to Penny, though a little less friend-like. Her cheeks appeared to be glowing an adorable shade of pink. And I mean, _graciously _glowing.

Penny..._blushing?! _She looked very happy, almost giddy, as he traced her lip with his finger.

As we climbed the ascending stairs, I heard Penny giggling as Zane talked to her in a low, private voice.

When we got to the top of the stairs, we turned to the right and went into what was a ridiculously over-sized bedroom, full of other people our age some that went to our school, and some not. Boys and girls alike.

This can't be good. I thought, immediately regretting my decision. _Comon' Claire, remember Penny. Do it for Penny. Do it for Penny. _I chanted in my head. I couldn't let Penny down.

When everyone who came to play arrived, Tommy shut then door then started to explain the rules to all of us.

"Ladies and gents!" He began, and some girls giggled, making his grin even bigger than before, making it cocky. "Get into a circle."

We all somehow managed to scrambled into a complete circle.

"First rule," he continued, "all couples must be boy-girl. Second rule is, after the bottle stops spinning and lands on a person, you and that person must go into the closet for one minute."

A few wolf whistles were to be heard throughout the room at that. My face was burning.

"Okay," he said after a moment of thinking, "I think that's all. Let's get started!" He placed an empty beer bottle in the center of our human circle, then came to join us.

I immediately looked around the circle, seeing my options.

I groaned internally. Ross was a few people down from Tommy.

First up was a girl named Rachel. It took two spins before actually landing on a boy.

Two more spinners after her, Zane was up. I looked at Penny and her eyes were closed and her cheeks were pink. Her mouth appeared to be moving her mouth barely, apparently praying. Probably hoping the bottle would land on her.

How…cute!

Zane's bottle landed on a girl two people down from Penny, a ditsy looking blond.

Zane's eyes looked eager as they walked together into the closet. Holding my breath and gritted my teeth together, I looked back at Penny hoping she was okay, despite how angry I was. She looked like she had just got punched in the stomach, and knocking the breath out of her, then got up from her spot.

She walked over to me, apparently bummed. "Claire, I don't feel like playing anymore.…"

Since when had Penny ever sounded so... _defeated?_

"Okay." I definitely wasn't going to argue with that. "I'm sorry." I had no idea what to say to someone who had just had their heartbroken. I hoped that would do.

Before I attempted to turn to leave, I saw Zane walking out with blond girl, his lips looking swollen, his expression hungry.

"Claire!" someone shouted. I whipped my head over to where the sound had just come. It was Tommy holding the bottle out to me. "You can't leave! It's your turn!"

I gulped. "Ac-actually, we were just leaving-" I began to say.

He started laughing. "Not until you spin." He said shoving the smelly bottle into my hands.

_F U! _I wanted to say, though inside feeling like a scared child.

I sat back down, held the warm bottle firmly in my grip, despite my sweaty palms, twisted the bottle around, then let go, letting it spin. I didn't look to see who it would land on, I just kept staring down at the bottle.

When it finally stopped, I glanced up to see Ross beaming at me.

He walked across the circle, grabbed my perspired hands, and pulled me up. He dragged me over to the closet. My heart was beating in frightening ways as he shut the door and no more light protruded into the small, cramped space.

I could hear him breathing heavily right in front of me, a little too loudly. He was just as nervous as I was. Next thing I knew, I felt him grab my shoulders, pulling me closer.

It was all happening so fast.

_Wait no!_ I thought in alarm. _I can't let it happen like _this_. Not with _him_._

My thoughts flashed to Quil. _Quil. _I wish he was here. He would put a stop to this. He would want me to put a stop to this.

Why couldn't he be the one here? He wouldn't put me through this. He would give me a choice.

At the thought of Quil, I whispered, "Stop." My voice remained calm but firm. I put my hands up to guard him from my face and more importantly, my lips. Ross froze in place.

He sounded a little disappointed when he said, "Claire? Are you okay?" I felt a little bit of sympathy towards him when his voice cracked. Though not enough to give him what he desired.

"I don't want to do this." I felt his arms fall from around my shoulders. Relief overcame me.

"Okay." I didn't even feel sorry. I just couldn't.

Sorry for hurting his feelings, a little, but not for the fact I would not be spending my first kiss with him. Hell, if I was being honest, I didn't want to spend any kind of kiss with him. Not one.

Not my second, third, thirtieth, thousandth. Not even my millionth at that.

And certainly not my _first._

"I wont make you do anything you don't... you don't..." he paused, "you don't want to do."

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile, though he couldn't see it. I gave him a hug, hoping it would make him feel somewhat better. He was not as warm as I would have liked him to have been.

All the sudden, there was light. My eyes winced. Ross had barely opened the door.

I looked up at him. He looked badly hurt. He looked like Penny had, like he had been punched in the stomach. And I had been the one to punch him. I finally felt sorry. A little.

I should not have hugged him.

I immediately let him go. There were cheers and whistles throughout the room, congratulating us.

Tommy came over to us, then clapped Ross on the back proudly. "Alright, Ross!"

Ross looked at the floor. He looked angry. "Shut up, Tom," he mumbled.

"What?" Tommy said, then tried to make a joke. "Did she say you weren't a good kisser or something?"

"Shut up!" Ross and I yelled at the same time. It grew a little quieter in the room at our outburst right before getting loud again.

I looked up to meet his gaze, but he was looking away, looking anywhere except for where I stood beside him.

"I'm going to go, then." Ross said, walking away to leave. I moved my head around to find Penny.

"Um... Tommy? Where is Penny, exactly?"

"Oh, she said she was leaving. She looked pretty bummed out. I wonder why… She looked so happy awhile ago... Hey, don't throw that!" He stormed away to where a group boys where passing an expensive looking lamp to each other.

I began to worry if she was safe. I checked my phone in my pocket to be sure, and there was one new text message from her. I didn't really text all that much, but it did come in handy in times such as these.

_Sorry for leaving you. I had to get out of there. Don't try to call me, okay? I just need to be alone. - Penn_

_Poor Penn_, I thought glumly. _It must suck to be punched in the stomach._

I decided I better start my walk home. It wasn't too long, but I didn't want it to be too late before I got home.

...And I was eager to see Quil. The night did seem a little better now. Okay, a lot.

I started to exit the stairs when I saw Zane in the living room sitting on a recliner. With the little blond ditz. Making out.

_Bastard._

My fists tightened into a ball, unconsciously, though not unwillingly. I was usually a nonviolent person, and disagreed against it. After all I had never been in a fight, not once.

But when it came down to the people I cared about... well you better not mess with them. Or you're messing with _me_.

I walked straight over to the recliner where Zane was sucking face with the blond bitch. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mmm..." He mumbled in protest against the blonde's lips. "Hold on, Val," he pushed the blond off of him, momentarily.

"What?" he asked angrily, then he saw me. "Oh... hey Claire, what's-"

I cut him off then. With my fist. With one hard punch to the nose. There was a satisfying crunch to it.

_TAKE THAT BASTARD!_

He jumped up, making the blond girl fall to the floor. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE _HELL_?!" he screamed, his nose was bleeding.

"That's for Penny!" I screeched at him, sounding excruciatingly pissed off. My hand stung like freakin' hell, but I couldn't help but feel positively victorious.

People began to laugh, hoot, and holler rambunctiously at the scene before them.

Not at me, of course, but at the blood that was rushing from Zane's face. The blond ditz ran away, embarrassed to be seen making out with a guy who had just been hurt by a girl. _Me_.

I hoped that hurt his ego just as badly.

"Valerie! Wait! I'll be fine!" He pleaded for her, she proceeded to exit the room. Zane turned to face me.

"You bitch!" he cursed me, sounding oddly close to tears. I giggled.

I figured this was my queue to leave.

"I'll just be on my way!" I declared and people began to clap. "Have a nice night!" I told him, patting his head condescendingly.

"Someone give me a damn TOWEL!" I heard him roar right before I closed the door, still sounding all pitiful.

_I can't wait to tell Penny about _this_!_

I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face, despite the sting from my aching knuckles.

No one ever told me you could hurt yourself when punching somebody. I guess it makes sense... not.

Smiling wickedly, I started my journey to return home in the twilight.

Hopefully, Quil would be back from his wolf duties soon.

* * *

**Well, that was the grand ol party. The next chapter is very nice, lots of confused emotions and angst. **

**At least… I hope.**

**Hehe ;) Though I do like me some angst sprinkled in every once in awhile.**

**Some Q's:**

**Who do you feel more sorry for, Penny or Ross?  
****Did you enjoy QPOV? (I enjoyed writing it =])  
Are you team vampire, werewolf, or Switzerland?  
What are your predictions for the following chap?**

**I'll also answer your other questions, as long as they don't interfere with giving away the story, of course! **

**I ****cannot**** wait to hear from you all. **

**Reviews are better than punching the guy who led your best friend on in the face and breaking his nose.**

**~Phascination Phase (:**


End file.
